Dragon Warriors
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Dragon Quest I retold with the main character being given three additional travelling companions, which slightly alters the story somewhat. One-shot, slight crossover with TDI, pairings and better summary inside. Rated T for strong violence, some minor sensuality, and the odd character death.


_**A/N: Welcome to Dragon Warriors, a oneshot that is my first attempt at a Dragon Warrior/Dragon Quest fanfic. Here to do the disclaimer, we have Joshua, my OC! Hit it!**_

_**Joshua: OK! sithlorde1988 doesn't own Dragon Warrior/Quest or the Total Drama series nor any of the monsters/enemies/characters contained within either series save for his OC Joshua (yes, I'm an OC in the story). If he did own Dragon Warrior/Quest (which he will never do) it wouldn't change a thing (except possibly expand on the arsenal of spells the player can learn), but he accepts reality.**_

_**SL88: Thanks Joshua! Before I start the story, just a note, this will likely be a shorter story than most of my others since Dragon Warrior isn't as long of a game as you'd think. Plus it only has a few real plot elements so it might not be as long as some of my other stories. Just bear with me. Also, the main (and quite likely only) pairing in this story will be OC/Gwaelin and Kendrick/Dawn. That said, on with the story!**_

**Dragon Warriors chapter 1-The Journey Begins**

**(with Joshua)**

"Dang it! Where is that game when you need it?" Joshua Kusanagi grumbled to himself as he started looking for his Game Boy Color and his copy of Dragon Warrior I & II so he could play through Dragon Warrior 1 for the 10th time. After spending the best part of an hour looking through his room, he found it in a drawer, next to his red Game Boy Color, so he fired it up and started to play, but what he wasn't expecting was that when he went to turn it on, that a vortex would appear in the place where the game selection screen usally was, so he was sucked into the vortex to his shock, so all he could do was scream as he was sucked in, and remembered nothing more...

**(Inside the game)**

Over the skies of Tantegel, all was peaceful. The villagers milled around, doing their daily business and touting their wares around, all unaware of the calamity that would soon befall their kingdom, nor of the epic battle that it would set off as a result...

**(Nearby, at Tantegel Castle)**

"Men, move it! Secure those walls!" The captain of the guards shouted as they saw what was unmistakably a huge swarm of unfriendly monsters flying towards their castle at terminal velocity, looking fit to be tied. Unbeknownst to them, these monsters were little more than decoys for the battle that was swiftly being undergone at that moment, as a huge purple dragon was scaling the back walls of the castle, and breaching the wall, while reaching into the castle to seize a glowing yellow orb in its hands, then with a quick handsignal to an unseen accomplice who was nearby, a group of monsters ploughed through the nearby wall.

With the walls breached, the monsters had no trouble storming the castle, and a group of the monsters made their way up to the east tower, and despite the efforts of the guards, succeeded in kidnapping and escaping with the Princess Gwaelin ***1* **and all the guards could see was a group of monsters flying off into the distance, and by the time they realized the Princess was with them, it was far too late to chase them. The Princess of Tantagel had been captured by monsters. When told this news, the king had only one thing to say.

"Bring me Kendrick! ***2*** We need his help to stop the DracoLord," The king of Tantagel said. And so it was that the guards set off to do their king's bidding, unaware that the person they were going to recruit would be the one to save them all...

**(In the village of Tantegel)**

"Oi, Kendrick! Get up! You're supposed to be on town patrol! Get moving," The weapons shop owner, Carl, a short fat man with little hair ***3* **shouted at Kendrick, who was just waking up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already, Carl, no need to shout! I'm coming," Kendrick said sleepily as he got up and stretched and prepared himself for the day to come, not suspecting that things were about to get very very hectic. After Kendrick got up and went outside, he found a surprise waiting for him: A pair of guards were waiting for him and both looked official.

"Are you Kendrick?" One of the guards asked Kendrick. Kendrick blinked, but nodded.

"Yes, I'm Kendrick. Why?" Kendrick said.

"Because His Majesty the King has requested your presence at the castle. So come along with us now," The other guard replied. Kendrick was bewildered, but followed the guards to the castle nonetheless.

**(at Tantegel Castle)**

"Guards! When are you going to have Kendrick here?" The King asked.

"We are unsure, Your Majesty. We estimate the troops should be back with Kendrick within the hour," The guard on standby replied. Before the King could reply, the door opened, and in walked the two guards, with a confused Kendrick following them. The King smiled on seeing Kendrick.

"Welcome, Kendrick...In the distant past, the gods gave the hero Erdrick ***4* **the Light Orb. With it, he drove away the monsters that lay siege to the land. But DracoLord ***5***, evil incarnate, emerged from nowhere and sealed the sacred orb in darkness. Without it, darkness will swallow the world. Extinction will soon befall us. Brave Kendrick! We implore you to defeat DracoLord and recover the Light Orb. But I wouldn't ask you to go alone. I have arranged for a companion to accompany you. Come on in," The King said as another young man who was short and stocky and looked to be about 5'3 with medium brown short hair walked in.

His clothing shocked Kendrick, as he wore nothing more than a black T-shirt with the words, "Ancient Chinese Proverb: F*ck This Shit" on the front, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black long Dickies shorts that went to his ankles, black and red leather sneakers, and a silver cross pendant that had a diamond inlaid in the middle of it on a stainless steel chain around his neck. He then bowed to the King.

"You requested my presence, Your Majesty?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I did. Joshua, rise. Say hello to Sir Kendrick. Kendrick, meet Joshua. You two are going to work together to go and confront the DracoLord. The reason I don't send just you, Kendrick, is because it is said that a group of four heroes, three boys and 1 girl, will band together to rid the world of the evil of DracoLord. So it is to that end I have enlisted your aid. But I do not expect you two to depart empty handed. Take what you find in those chests over there, as they should help your quest. Speak to those in my chamber. They will give you worldly advice. Let us meet again, brave heroes Kendrick and Josh!" The King said as Kendrick and Josh rose and made to leave. Joshua then remembered something.

"Kendrick, didn't the King say we had to open the chests he set out?" Joshua asked. Kendrick nodded, and they opened the chests to reveal (in order): 120G, a Torch, and a Key. Kendrick looked confused.

"Why would a Key help us?" Kendrick asked.

"Did you say something about a Key?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Kendrick replied.

"Because Keys are used to open locked doors, like the one behind me. Once you use that key, and open the door, and leave, your journey will begin," The guard answered. Joshua nodded acknowledgement, as did Kendrick. Before they could open the door, however, the Duke waved them over.

"Heroes, before you go, I would ask you a question. Is that acceptable?" the Duke asked.

"I don't see why not. Shoot," Joshua replied.

"Do you know of Lady Gwaelin?" the Duke asked. When both Joshua and Kendrick shook their heads, the Duke continued.

"Lady Gwaelin is the King's only child. After the Queen's passing, she has been the King's source of support. It has been half a year since she was abducted by foul monsters. Though the King makes no mention of it, I can't begin to imagine the torment he must be feeling. Joshua! Kendrick! I beg the both of you to rescue Lady Gwaelin," the Duke explained.

"Of course we shall keep an eye out for her, and if we find her we shall do our very best to rescue her," Joshua replied as Kendrick nodded his assent. They then went back to the door, though not before the other guard had a chance to put in his two cents.

"When you leave the castle, you will see a town. Buy some weapons and armor there. If you are wounded in battle, return to town and stay at an inn," The other guard said as Joshua and Kendrick opened the door. They then saw a set of stairs, which they headed down into the lower levels of the castle.

Once downstairs, they spotted a trio of jars, which when searched yielded a Medical Herb. They then saw an old man standing by a table, so they went to speak to him, curious what he had to say.

"When the dragon of darkness opens it's wings, a descendant of Erdrick shall become the light that pierces the darkness. May the gods bring light to Joshua and Kendrick, the legendary heroes," The old man said cryptically.

With those cryptic words ringing in Joshua and Kendrick's ears, the two departed the castle and headed to the nearby village, where they bought Leather Shields and Leather Armors for both of them, and a Copper Sword for Kendrick, while Joshua went to a nearby empty house and procured a pair of axes from a nearby chest. When Kendrick looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Joshua explained.

"What? It's my house, so I was getting my trusty axes," Joshua explained. Kendrick accepted this as an answer, bemused by Joshua's twin iron axes, so the two left to head off on their journey. They stopped off for a second at Kendrick's house to decide on where to go first.

"I think our best bet would be to head to the village of Garinham, as I heard they have a better selection of weapons there, plus rumor has it they hold a powerful treasure capable of attracting monsters, plus I heard a rumor of a mystical aura reader who specializes in telling a person's true nature by reading their auras, as well as casting powerful healing magic. Supposedly her name is I think Dawn, so I think she would be a good ally to have. So I suggest we head there first," Joshua proposed.

"Hmm, seems like a solid choice. I like it. Let's do it," Kendrick said. The two then left town and headed to the northwest where they'd been informed the town of Garinham could be located, when on their way, Kendrick spied the entrance to a cave in the middle of a oasis. He turned to Joshua.

"Joshua, let's check out this cave first! I think it might have some significance," Kendrick said.

"Ok, you go check it out while I go ahead to Garinham and see what I can find out about either the supposed treasure that exists there, the rumors of the aura reader Dawn, or anything about the Lady Gwaelin," Joshua said, as Kendrick nodded in agreement, and while Joshua went ahead to the village, Kendrick descended into the darkness of the cave, pausing only to light a torch to light his path, and he found a set of stairs which he took down to another dark passage which his torch lit up, and after navigating the long and harrowing passage, came to a massive stone slab, which he was able to barely read by the light of the torch in his hand.

"My name is Erdrick. To my descendant... To reach the demonic island that can be seen from Tantegel, three magic implements were needed. I used them to cross the sea and defeat the lord of the demons. I will entrust the three mystical items with three sages.

Their descendants will guard them. One of the sages is the daughter of the legendary bard Garin, who founded after whom the town of Garinham was later named. With her powers of aura reading, she was entrusted with the Silver Harp, which was needed to prove yourself worthy of the Rain Staff being safeguarded by another of the sages, a portly man who has a good heart, and a great appetite. Another of the sages is hidden away in Tantagel Castle, and is in charge of safeguarding the Sun Stones. The third sage lives out in a swamp, and safeguards my seal, the Erdrick Seal. This sage is a jovial man full of vitality and vigor who is a powerful mage in his own right, and would be a worthy companion if you can recruit him.

When evil returns to that island, collect the items and fight it. The three sages are waiting. It is your duty to go, my progeny! One last piece of advice-remember that Sun and Rain must come together under the possession of the bearer of my Seal in order for a miracle to happen. Now good luck to you," the headstone read. Kendrick's jaw dropped as he realized he was a descendant of the legendary hero Erdrick, and that he and Joshua were meant for great things. He then exited the cave to catch up to Joshua in Garinham.

"Did you find anything?" Kendrick asked Joshua once they reached Garinham.

"Other than a tidbit about the princess being carried off to the east, nothing. It seems no one knows anything about the village other than it was named after a bard named Garin, and there was no mention of the harp I heard about, nor the infamous aura reader. It almost seems like she's become a total recluse," Joshua replied.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. That stone turned out to belong to my ancestor Erdrick," Kendrick replied. Joshua's eyes went wide at this.

"Erdrick? As in the HERO Erdrick? THAT Erdrick?" Joshua asked in shock.

"I believe that there's only one Erdrick," Kendrick replied.

"Ah. Well that's great! What else did it say?" Joshua asked.

"It mentioned 3 items needed to cross the sea to DracoLord's castle, and that Erdrick entrusted them with the three sages...apparently that aura reader you heard about is the daughter of Garin, the bard you mentioned. It was Garin who founded the town of Garinham, hence why it was named after him. And the aura reader, Garin's daughter, is only one of 3 such sages. The other 2 are well hidden, so that will be part of our journey to locate information on them, and hunt them down. I expect we'll have to come back later to find our aura reading friend, as I have a feeling this locked door hides something of significance, possibly even our aura reading friend and her harp, so I suggest we head east for now," Kendrick replied. Joshua nodded agreement, and the two left to head east, though not before buying two sets of Chain Mail armor, and two Iron Shields, while Joshua purchased a pair of Iron Axes, and Kendrick bought an Iron Axe of his own. With this done, the two headed off to the east.

Eventually the pair ended up in a town which they quickly identified as the town of Kol. A man quickly waved them down.

"Have you been to the island south of here?" The man asked. When Joshua and Kendrick shook their heads no, he continued.

"To the south of here is the island of Rimuldar. That island is said to be one of three locations that sells Keys," The old man explained. Joshua then raided the drawers by the hot spring and found (from left to right) Cloth Armor, Empty, STRseed, and Empty. Joshua then spotted something glittering in the spot where they'd been previously conversing with the man who'd told them about Rimuldar. When he investigated it, he found a flute. When Kendrick saw it, his eyes went wide.

"I thought that flute was a myth! But apparently not. You found the Pixy Flute," Kendrick said to Joshua, who smirked and pocketed the flute for later. Another old man flagged down Kendrick.

"You there, noble blood kin of Erdrick, your sword will not be enough to slay DracoLord. Somewhere in the world, Erdrick hid his sword. Find it if you wish to have a chance against DracoLord," the old man said. The two then sought out the armor and weapons shops, where the duo bought two sets of Iron Armor. They then set out to battle monsters. After awhile they finally ventured into a cave they found, and after emerging headed a bit southward, and entered the village of Rimuldar. When they got there they found an old man who told them that a shrine existed to the northwest of Kol where an old man was said to live by himself.

They also browsed the local weapons and armor shop, and bought a Steel Sword for Erdrick and Steel Axes for Joshua, then saw they needed a lot of money to afford the two sets of Magic Armor on offer, so they shelved that. They then found the Key shop and stocked up on several Keys. While at the Key shop, they raided the two jars in the back of the store to find 123G and a DEFseed. They then opened the locked doors at the Inn and found a chest with a LifeNut inside, then an old man asked to speak to them.

"When Rain and Sun come together, a rainbow will form a bridge. It's an old saying here in Alefgard. I've heard that the Sun Stone is hidden away in Tantegel Castle," The old man said, as they realized a trip back to Tantegel was in their future. Before they could go too far, another old man asked to speak to them.

"According to an ancient legend, Erdrick constructed a bridge made of a rainbow at the far west of this land. He entered the darkness through the evil lord's hidden doorway. Kind traveler, if you were to ever meet Erdrick's descendant, please convey my words to that person. They would surely be of help," the old man said, not aware Kendrick was the descendant of Erdrick.

They then knew instinctively that it was time to go after the door they saw back in Garinham, after they obtained their Magic Armor. They then began battling monsters in earnest to gather up the needed funds. After awhile both Joshua and Kendrick were overpowered and knocked out. Both then woke up back in front of the King of Tantegel Castle, who told them not to let this happen again and they then raided the nearby locked door to find 4 chests containing a AGLSeed, MysticNut, Key and 320G. Afterwards they found another key shop in the castle, where they stocked back up on keys, and headed straight down from the key shop, when they found a hidden staircase, which led them to the castle basement where a young man with a gap in his teeth waited and introduced himself as Cody, and explained he had been waiting for a descendant of Erdrick to appear and that the chest behind him contained the Sun Stone, which he gave freely to Joshua and Erdrick, then offered to join them on their journey to stop DracoLord, an offer which was quickly accepted as Cody joined the party. They then raided Cody's drawers and received a LifeAcorn and a Medical Herb. The trio then headed to Garin, where they opened the previously locked door with a Key. A little boy inside saw them and asked to speak to them.

"You're going to Garin's tomb?" The little boy asked. When the trio nodded, the little boy's eyes narrowed.

"His harp is said to summon beasts. I wouldn't go if I were you," the boy said. The trio mused, and decided that maybe the aura reader they'd heard rumors of was in this tomb as well. The trio then resolved to go into the tomb. When they reached the tomb entrance, a hooded figure blocked their way.

"Garin's tomb is said to be the home of beasts. None who have gone in there have ever returned alive. Go now, if you wish to die," The hooded figure said before vanishing into thin air. Mystified by the figure's cryptic words, the trio headed into the tomb. Several floors of twisting, winding passages later, they came out near where the harp was. However, they saw none other than the hooded figure standing by the harp, fighting two other beings the trio recognized as monsters. They quickly leapt into battle and defeated the trio of monsters. After the battle, the hooded figure turned to the trio.

"I must confess, you have surprised me. Not only have you proven yourselves noble of intentions, but you have proven to be pure of heart. For assisting me, I shall not only confer the Silver Harp onto you, but I shall accompany you on your journey, if you will have me," The hooded figure said.

"And why, pray tell, would we want some creepy stalker man joining us?" Cody said.

"Now whoever said I was a man, never mind a creepy stalker?" The hooded figure said as they flicked their cloak aside with a flourish to reveal none other than the very aura reader they'd been pursuing after hearing rumors of her existence, but to Kendrick's utter shock, she was far more beautiful in person with her flowing bleach blonde locks and pouty red lips, and hazy grey eyes than he'd expected, and this had the result that she took his breath away. After Joshua finished snapping Kendrick back into reality, the trio accepted her offer.

"Forgive me, I've been rude. My name is Dawn, the great-grandaughter of Garin," Dawn said as she joined the group. The four then began the winding trip out of the cave (as Kendrick discreetly passed Dawn the Copper Sword they'd found in front of a tomb. After some battles, they escaped the tomb alive, and after stopping off in Tantegel to heal, headed to the shrine mentioned awhile ago, where an old man awaited.

He explained he'd been waiting a long time for Kendrick, Dawn, Cody and Joshua to arrive. After challenging Kendrick to retrieve the Shiny Harp, he turned to dismiss the group when he saw the Silver Harp in Kendrick's hands. He then gaped, and conferred the Rain Staff into the party's possession.

After that, he asked Dawn to stay behind for a moment. He then revealed he was a friend of her father's, and he entrusted the Silver Harp back into her possession, before sending her on her way and advising her to follow her heart, then sent the bemused aura reader on her way.

The party then started the trip back to Rimuldar. After awhile, the party arrived back in Rimuldar, where Joshua, Cody, Dawn and Kendrick all bought sets of Magic Armor (which was made possible thanks to finding a colony of Goldman monsters which Joshua and Kendrick decimated), then from there, the party split paths, with Kendrick taking Dawn to go look into the shrine where sun and rain join with Dawn, while Joshua and Cody went off to investigate further into the cave that they'd passed through to get to Rimuldar, as Joshua vaguely recalled hearing a woman scream as he passed through before.

As he explored further, he found himself faced with a dragon, who upon seeing Joshua and Cody, attacked. After a lengthy and rigorous battle, Joshua finally managed to behead the dragon with a quick uppercut and slash to the dragon's neck.

With the dragon now dead at Joshua and Cody's feet, Joshua asked Cody to extract some scales for the party as he'd heard a rumor Dragon's Scales had amazing defensive properties, so he thought it could be of use to the party in the journey.

Cody agreed, and Joshua proceeded forward to the now opened passageway the dragon was guarding. He was shocked to find a woman in the adjoining room, looking as if she'd been held prisoner. Upon seeing Josh, the woman thrust herself into his arms.

"Oh! I thought no one would be able to come to my rescue. I am Gwaelin, Princess of Tantagel. If you hadn't arrived in time, I would have been made DracoLord's wife. It scares me even now. Joshua, would you be so kind as to take me back to Tantegel Castle?" Gwaelin asked Joshua, who could only nod, remembering that the Duke has begged them to save the princess, but also because he felt he couldn't refuse the vision of feminine allure currently talking to him. Joshua then picked up Gwaelin in his arms.

"Oh! Joshua! I...thank you," Gwaelin said as she hid her face in Joshua's chest so he wouldn't see the flush that had colored her cheeks. That being said, Joshua asked Cody to go catch up to the others and let them know he had a mission to run and he'd be right with them. Cody nodded and ran off to catch up to Kendrick and Dawn, while Joshua lifted up Gwaelin in his arms and proceeded towards the cave exit. After Joshua exited the cave, and traversed the poison swamp, he then began the trek back to Tantegel Castle with Gwaelin in his arms. After a while of beating back monsters, Joshua and Gwaelin finally arrived back at Tantegel Castle. Joshua then carried Gwaelin up to the King's throne room. Needless to say, the King was happy his daughter was safe.

"Ah, Josh! I thank you humbly for rescuing the Princess. Now Gwaelin, sit by my side," The King said as Gwaelin climbed out of Joshua's arms. Gwaelin turned to her father.

"Father, please wait. I wish to give a gift to Joshua," Gwaelin said as she turned to Joshua. Joshua was surprised to notice that Gwaelin was blushing as she turned to him.

"Joshua, I love you with all my heart. Please take my love with you. However distant we may be, my heart will always be with you. Farewell, Joshua," Gwaelin said as she handed him a heart-shaped jewel called Gwaelin's Love, which he then put around his neck, right next to his cross pendant. Gwaelin then went to sit at her father's side as he had asked her to do.

After he finally got done getting thanked endlessly by the King (and half the throne room), Joshua then went down the stairs to go catch up to Kendrick, Dawn and Cody. After he caught up to them, the four then headed far to the southwest, until they reached a town, where they ran into a giant rock monster blocking the way, and the four then began combat. Eventually, the Golem fell, and the party entered the town of Mercado.

Once there, the party started hunting for info, and struck gold when they found out an old man named Yurinov was in charge of protecting Erdrick's armor before he was killed when monsters razed over the town he was living in. After that they found the weapons and armor shop, where Joshua and Kendrick purchased Silver Shields and a Flame Sword/Flame Axes, Cody bought a Silver Shield, and Dawn bought a Silver Shield.

Those purchases made, the group set out for the ruined village of Yurinov to obtain Erdrick's Armor. Once they got there the group split up, with Kendrick and Joshua getting jumped by an Axe Knight by a tree, which when searched revealed Erdrick's Armor, which Kendrick equipped. From there, Joshua and Kendrick went to a nearby swamp, and when they found something glittering a ways into the swamp, Kendrick picked it up to find it was Erdrick's Seal! The party now had everything they needed to make a raid on the DracoLord's castle! All that remained was to procure a RainbowDrop to make the bridge!

After clearing the swamp, Joshua and Kendrick and Cody and Dawn returned to Tantegel to recharge and visit the Castle to check on the King and Gwaelin. During that time, Dawn and Kendrick spent a private night together at Dawn's request, wherein she finally took the chance and told Kendrick she'd had a crush on him for some time, and he hesitantly admitted to returning the crush, so Dawn leaned in and gave Kendrick a chaste kiss on the lips, and to both their surprise, it felt right, and they kept at it for awhile. Eventually the two came up for air, though not before their hands started to wander. Finally the two rejoined Cody and Joshua, both blushing red. After Joshua and Cody properly chastised and congratulated the new couple of Kendrick and Dawn, the four headed out. After getting back to Rimuldar, the group proceeded far to the south, until they found a shrine, wherein they saw another old man by an altar.

"Joshua, didn't we already find all the sages?" Kendrick asked Joshua.

"I thought we did. Maybe this guy isn't a sage?" Joshua replied. Before Kendrick could reply, the old man spoke to them.

"You, the bearer of the great brave Erdrick's blood! It is time for rain and sun to come together as one! Now hand me the Rain Staff and the Sun Stone," The old man said,and when the requested items were handed over, he went up to the altar.

"Oh, our gods, upon this sacred altar, I offer you rain and the sun," The old man said as he put the two items on the altar, and after a blinding flash of light, a purple teardrop on a pendant was on the altar in place of the two items. The old man turned back to the party.

"Step forward to the altar. Take the Rainbow Drop and go on," The old man said. The party then stepped forward and claimed the Rainbow Drop. Afterwards, they exited the shrine, and proceeded to the spot where the bridge was originally made, used the Rainbow Drop and created the bridge again. They then crossed the swamp into the DracoLord's castle. Afterwards they descended into the lower levels by using a staircase hidden behind the throne. After going far far downwards, and navigating several passages, the party wound up on an alcove with a treasure chest, which was revealed to have Erdrick's Sword inside. With the sword obtained, the party continued their quest for the vanquishing of the DracoLord. It was after some more downward travel that the party finally arrived at the DracoLord's throne room, and found the DracoLord himself sitting on the throne. He then addressed the party.

"Good of you to come, Joshua, Kendrick, Dawn and Cody. I am the king of kings, DracoLord. I have been waiting, waiting for a group like you to come. Join me, Joshua, Kendrick, Dawn and Cody, and I shall give you half the world. Well? Will you join me?" DracoLord asked. When the four heroes shook their heads no, DracoLord frowned.

"What's wrong? Do you not want half the world? It's a fair bargain. Well? Will you join me?" DracoLord asked again. When the party refused again, DracoLord got a frown on his face.

"So, you insist on fighting against me? Fools! You four will pay for your stupidity with your lives," DracoLord declared as the party prepared to do battle with DracoLord. After the battle DracoLord's form faded away, only to be replaced by a different, and quite possibly more sinister form. DracoLord revealed his true form...as the dragon who captured Gwaelin all those months ago. Thus revived, he began a second assault on the party. Though the battle that ensued was nothing short of harrowing, and at some points dangerously close, in the end, thanks to Erdrick's Sword, the party succeeded in vanquishing the giant demon dragon that once was known as DracoLord, thus stopping the spread of darkness.

Cody then spotted the orb clenched in the dead dragon's hand, and managed to retrieve it, and toss it to Kendrick even as the dying DracoLord launched one final desperate flame attack in the hopes of taking the heroes out with him, an attempt that was only partially successful as Cody saw the flames coming, and shoved the party out of the way as he was engulfed in the tower of flame. As the shocked trio of Joshua, Dawn and Kendrick looked on, DracoLord died in his own fiery inferno, though not before taking a badly burned Cody with him, as the party could do little more than watch as Cody's body was reduced to ashes alongside DracoLord's.

"Thanks...for everything...farewell..." Cody's final words could be heard echoing on the winds as the brave sage was burned alive with DracoLord, as he sacrificed himself to stop DracoLord from killing the party. After properly mourning Cody's death, and collecting the fallen hero's ashes in ampoules that they carried around their necks, the trio of heroes exited the DracoLord's castle, though not before Joshua seized the Light Orb, and in a final salute to Cody, held it aloft, as it gave off a blinding flash of light, causing peace to return to the world. As the party started to make their way back to Tentegel, Dawn went quiet, as if in thought. Kendrick noticed, and turned to her.

"Something wrong, Dawn?" Kendrick asked his girlfriend. Dawn frowned then turned to Kendrick.

"No, but I can't help but feel as though I should return back to Gariin to return the Silver Harp to its resting place and return to guarding it, but then when I think of it, I find myself oddly reluctant to want to leave. I think it's because I've grown to care deeply for you Kendrick. So, what should I do?" Dawn asked. Kendrick mused, then turned back to Dawn.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Kendrick started tentatively. When Dawn gave him a look as if to say, "go on", he continued.

"Maybe you don't need to return the harp to that resting place. Maybe it's resting place is with you, and by keeping it with you, you choose to keep it safe, no matter where you go. So maybe you can just continue to travel with us, and carry the harp with you," Kendrick said. Dawn thought carefully about this before replying.

"That could work. I'm glad I'm with you, Kendrick. You seem to think of everything," Dawn said, as she kissed Kendrick on the lips in gratitude, subconsciously making Joshua think of Gwaelin, and realizing how much he'd come to miss and care for her in the short time they've been apart, but he kept this to himself as he turned to his companions.

"So, are we going to need to stop off anywhere?" Joshua asked.

"Nope, all ahead full to Tentagel," Dawn replied, as she hung back a bit with Kendrick, who, remembering the story Joshua had told him and Dawn of how he carried Gwaelin back to Tentegel Castle in his arms, got a mischievous smile on his face, and then lifted the aura reading vision that had captured his heart securely into his arms and carried her as they walked behind Joshua, stealing occasional kisses as the trio walked.

After a while of walking (and a brief stop-off in Tentegel to stay at the inn to refuel from the battle), the trio finally arrived at Tentegel Castle. After a bunch more thank-yous, Joshua, Kendrick and Dawn finally approached the King, who then started speaking.

"Oh, Joshua, Kendrick and Dawn. Wait, weren't there four of you?" The King asked the trio.

"There were, but our fourth member, Cody, was lost in the battle with DracoLord, but he sacrificed himself to shield us from the final attack of the DracoLord, so he is no longer with us," Kendrick replied.

"I apologize for your loss. Moving on, it seems the ancient legend was true! Kendrick, you bear the blood of brave Erdrick! And Dawn and Joshua have proven to be heroes in their own rights! You all are worthy of ruling this world," The King said to the trio, as he turned to look at Kendrick.

"Well, Kendrick? What do you say? Would you like to become the new ruler of this country?" The King asked Kenrick, who thought carefully and then answered the King.

"No, your Highness. If I were to rule, I would seek my own land and build my own kingdom. Thank you kindly for the offer, though," Kendrick replied.

"I see. I won't stop you, Kendrick. Kendrick, Joshua and Dawn! Take care! And godspeed to you all," The King said, but before the heroes could leave, a voice could be heard crying out.

"Wait," The voice said, as a figure came down the stairs behind the King, eventually being revealed to be Gwaelin, who came to stand before the king before looking at Joshua, Dawn and Kendrick, and spoke.

"I would like to join you three on your journey. Please will you take me with you?" Gwaelin asked the trio, who exchanged looks of surprise with each other, before Kendrick, seeing the happiness in Joshua's eyes as he observed Gwaelin, knew that there was only one clear course of action.

"Yes, your Highness, we would be delighted to let you join us on our journey, some of us more than others," Kendrick replied, nudging Joshua and winking as he said the last, causing Joshua to glare at Kendrick, then turn back around to look at Gwaelin, a smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You've made me so happy," Gwaelin said as she ran forward and embraced Joshua, then to the shock of all present, but especially Joshua, proceeded to lay a kiss on the stunned young man, before he realized his crush was kissing him, and returned the kiss with equal passion as he wrapped his arms around Gwaelin, blushing madly as he did so, and then locking his hand with her own, they stood facing the guards, as Dawn also did the same with Kendrick. The King then looked on the two happy couples and had one more thing to say.

"It is Kendrick, Dawn, Joshua and Gwaelin's new beginning! I'm sure Cody is looking down on you four and smiling at the level of peace you were able to bring to the world, and the fact that you avenged his sacrifice nicely," The King of Tentegel, Gwaelin's father, spoke. Then, the two couples walked together, hand in hand, out of the castle, to start their journey to find a new land to dwell in, and make their own...

The End

_**A/N: And thus ends Dragon Warriors! So what did you think? Good? Not so good? Should I continue the story and do the other Dragon Warrior games? And did you like how I did the crossover with Total Drama? Feel free to let me know by leaving a review or a PM and let me know. And to those who are curious, YES I plan to do a new chapter on FaceOff (at the time I'm writing this it's 1:48AM, so I plan to do the new chapter of FaceOff right after I finish up here, or at least I plan to try and work on it. I've been having a hard time with making myself sit down and write the chapter. But I hope to have it up soon! In the meantime, enjoy the story! And to those who read my Moon Angel story, I plan to have a new chapter up on that soon as well, once I decide what I want to do for chapter 4, as I'm currently unsure if I want to have the next couple chapters of that story focus on Scott's coma (and subsequent recovery), on beginning Ezekiel's return from feralness, or if I should start building up some of the pairings in that story. Any input is welcomed and appreciated. And once again, I hope you liked the story!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

***1* Although in my story, the princess is named Gwaelin, she actually has several different names depending on the version of Dragon Warrior/Dragon Quest you are playing (In the NES version, she's called Gwaelin, in the GBC remake, she's called Lora, and in the SNES version she's called Laura. I've heard rumors of a remake for the DS, but could never find it to play it so feel free to tell me if that's true, and if you've played it, what her name is in that version), so obviously I used the names of characters based on the NES version with one exception I will note below.**

***2* Since in all versions of Dragon Warrior I, the main character has no name apart from whatever name you give him, I went with Kendrick for his default name as it sounds fairly heroic and mideval-ish, but if you've heard of a default name for the hero, by all means let me know and I will correct it.**

***3* The weapon shop owner, Carl, was actually a one-off cameo from a popular Adult Swim mini-series about a group of talking food items who solve crimes, and later get into many hilarious misadventures. Anyone who knows what series I'm talking about will get much kudos.**

***4* The hero who the main character is supposedly descended from, as mentioned by the King at the start of the game is also a case of having various names (In the NES version, he is named Erdrick, while on the GBC version he's called Loto, and in the SNES version he's called Roto), but in this story I use his NES name, as I do with most other characters, with the following exception...**

***5* DracoLord, like the other 2 individuals mentioned above, has various names based on the version you are playing of Dragon Warrior/Dragon Quest (In the NES version he is called Dragonlord, in the GBC version he's called DracoLord, and the same in the SNES version), but in this story, unlike the other 2 who's names were those from the NES version, this name comes from the GBC version of Dragon Warrior. **


End file.
